Communication links transmit data between devices such as computers, printers, routers, switches, hubs, storage devices, cameras, etc. Communication links transmit data in accordance with well known protocols such as those employed in Universal Serial Bus (USB), Ethernet, HDMI, etc. Protocols define a set of rules for transmitting data in formatted units such as packets, frames, etc. Some protocols enable devices to transmit data at a faster rate than other protocols.
Communication links differ in structure. For example, an electrical communication link (hereinafter electrical link) includes one or more copper wires to transmit data in electrical signal form. An optical communication link (hereinafter optical link) an optical cable consisting of one or more optical fibers to transmit data in optical signal form. The present invention will be described with reference to an optical communication link (hereinafter optical link) that transmits data in optical signal form over an optical cable consisting of one or more optical fibers, it being understood the present invention can be employed with other types of communication links such wireless communication links.
Optical links can provide substantial benefits over electrical links. For example, optical fibers of optical links are light weight when compared to copper wires of electrical links. Optical fibers are not subject to EMI interference from nearby electrical devices, and optical fibers do not generate EMI interface that may adversely affect nearby electrical devices. Data can be transmitted farther over optical fibers without attenuation when compared to data transmission over copper wires. Also, optical fibers are capable of transmitting data at very high rates. For example, optical fibers can transmit data at 60 Gb/s.